runways
by Amara shadowwolf
Summary: two lives gone wrong, one needing to just get away the other seeking freedom. AU they have not met yet. DS
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

This right here is the disclaimer Iv put it here so that I don't have to keep putting it in front of every chapter I put out. Its annoying and I'm sure you all get the point after the first 5 chapters.

So here it is I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I do not own the characters or the names within the show. I do not have any claim on anything to do with Danny phantom. I do however own this story and characters that I happen to create to move the story along. So please do not steal them from me thank you.

On another note.

This story is one where Danny and Sam have not yet met. And Tucker is not placed in the story not yet anyways. So he might appear later on but don't get your hopes up. And I know Sam's mother is way out of character, its for the story.

I am telling all of you this so please do not restate the obvious to me after iv just typed it out for you to read, because I will be annoyed.

My story will not be updated weekly or anything like that. It will be updated when I find time in my busy schedule. So if Iv stopped for a week or two do not fear, iv not given up on the story. I just did not have enough time to complete a chapter.

Thank you for reading this note and enjoy the story.


	2. prologue

Prologue

"Leave me alone!" a 17 year old raven-haired girl yelled. Her door slammed and the clicking sound of her lock could be heard. Samantha Manson leaned against her door and slid to the ground. Her knees propped up in front of her. She let loose a sigh as she looked across her room to the window. It was raining. The consistent sound of raindrops hitting the roof and her windowpane brought on a comforting silence to her lonely and otherwise depressing surroundings. Closing her eyes to enjoy this rare moment of contentment. She cleared her mind of all thoughts. Giving it a brake from the harshness of the world around her.

"Samantha Manson get your ass down here now!" A shrill voice ripped through her blank mind. She stood up and brushed down her black skirt. She watched as the deep purple strips within it straighten themselves to their usual plaid pattern. She looked to her left and at her reflection in the mirror. Sam's short sleeved black shirt had two parallel deep purple stripes on each side that flared at the bottom, starting from her arm pits and going down. She wore semi baggy jeans dark in color, almost an off set blackish gray. That pooled at her feet where she was wearing purple socks. Her skirt was over the jeans.

She had on black eye liner with black mascara, which highlighted her big amethyst eyes and made them stand out even more. As well as some light purple lipstick that lightly graced her lips. And her shoulder length hair was up in a half ponytail. The black outfit she dawned contradicted well with her pale skin. Sam took in a deep breath still looking at her reflection. Her mind seemed to wander from the currant situation as she watched herself. Was that really her? She was staring at herself, yes, this she knew. But was she really standing there or was she the watcher within the mirror? She often looked at her self in the third person. Not really believing she was in fact there, but instead watching from far away as things took place.

But standing there with a mirror in front of her was some how different. It was hard to tell which one she was. How often people had acted like she was not there. Not even bothering to notice that she was standing right in front of them as they spoke badly about her or spread rumors about her and her individuality. No one talked to her, and barely anyone spared her a fleeting look. Not even a curious glance from those that have never seen her before. She didn't have friends and she didn't need them. Everyone she had met was fake so she'd ignore them and what they thought.

And yet depression was creeping up on her.

To them she was invisible and so, slowly she saw herself disappearing, slipping away. Turning into exactly what they made her feel like, until she completely vanished.

"Samantha Manson you get you unappreciative ass down here now!" she was ripped once again from her thoughts by her mothers furious yelling. With one last glance at the mirror and one last claming breath, she was out the door and heading down the stairs. Her mother was waiting for her at the bottom. Tapping her foot impatiently, a snarl was worked into her mother's face. Sam stopped halfway down the stares to observe her mother. Mrs. Manson's eyes were red and puffy from long shed tears, and shown with hate at her daughter, locking right onto Sam's amethyst ones. "What the hell is your problem!"

"…" Sam remained silent, unsure of how to approach the situation. She could smell the alcohol, and her mother looked pissed about something, but what Sam wasn't sure of.

"You hate me don't you!" it was more of a statement than a question. But it took Sam a minute to process what she had said before she tartly replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I hate you" But then she started to reason in a much softer and sincere tone. "No mom I don't hate you, would you stop using that excuse it's – "

"Shut up! Just shut up! You never listen to me. You're always running off to be alone. Why don't you be normal for once! And stop with all this Goth bull shit! Iv told you a hundred times I do not approve so you can not walk around in public like that!"

"Mom – " Sam started to reason again but was quickly cut off.

"You always ignore me and you never take my advice, when clearly it is the right one!"

"Mom – "

"Going off into your own little world all the time. Making me worry about your constant state of mind. How dare you put me through that! Don't you remember what the doctor said its not healthy to be alone. And…" Mrs. Manson was staring to get hysterical.

"Mom! I don't listen to you?" Sam's voice began to rise. "You don't listen to me. You've been cutting me off for the past 8 minutes. And I – "

"What are you talking about. I am a good mother"

"I never said – "

"Why do you do this to me! You purposely do this just to hurt me don't you! Oh why do you hate me! What have I done wrong!" Her mother was crying again, looking to the side so she didn't have to look at her daughter. All of her mixed up emotions over riding her state of mind.

"Well if you'd just let me tal – " But she was cut off once again as her mothers head snapped back towards her.

"Well I'll show you!" Her mother began shaking with furry loosing her self in the confusion of all the emotions and alcohol in her system.

"Mom!" Sam yelled trying to snap some control back into the older woman before her. But some how deep inside she new there was no stopping the her now.

"Listen you! – " Sam turned on her heels and started walking back up the stairs. "Don't you turn your back on me Samantha Manson." She rounded the corner. " Samantha!" And swiftly entered her room. Slamming the door behind her. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Sam could hear the sound of her mother stomping up the stairs, through her closed door. She locked her door and leaned her back up against it. Her heart began to beat faster. She was beginning to hear it beating in her ears. Leaning her head against the door she held her breath as she listened. It had become awfully quiet.

Then like a pin dropping in a silent crowd, she heard the clicking sound that signaled her door had been unlocked. Panic flooded her whole being and she pressed her body even more against the door, putting all of her weight on it and digging her feet into the soft carpet of her floor. She felt the door being nudged open just slightly and after a few tries the pressure increased. Only to stop a minute later. Time seemed to stand still. 1 minute passed then 5, with out much happening. But Sam was unwilling to move. Something just didn't seem right.

Was that all her mom was going to do? That wasn't like her mother at all.

Sam was then caught off guard when she felt a tremendous force pushing on the door accompanied with a loud thump. Like something was being slammed against her door. She felt it again and heard the noise that accompanied it. It was then that she realized her mother was ramming the door. Throwing all of her weight against it, in order to get within.

Sam dug her feet into the carpet and braced herself for another impact. She felt the force and heard the sound of her mother hitting the door once again. This time it almost sent her forward. But before she could regain her full balance again, the door was thrown forward. Knocking her down on all fours. Sam scrambled away and turned herself over. So that she was in a way sitting on the floor, she was holding her self up with her arms, her legs bent in front of her. Sam looked up at her mother and proceeded to crawl backwards when she saw just how insane her mother looked.

Terror filled amethyst eyes met crazed brown. Sam could feel herself shaking. She looked over her mothers ridged form. And in her hand she held a big black leather belt. Mrs. Manson took a step forward, raising the hand that held the belt. And her daughter physically cringed.

"Now I'll show you true manners. You should never turn you back on your mother when she is talking to you Samantha. It is rude." Her mother took another step. Coming closer. "And this will teach you not to purposely hurt your mother!" Sam braced herself as the first hit struck.


	3. better off

Chapter 1

A 17-year-old boy stumbled out of the remains of a resonantly collapsed building. Dust and debris were scattered every which way around him. The large amount of dust that had collected in a cloud around the ruins of the building, was making him cough and abstracting his vision. He fanned his face and waited a few minutes until he could see clearer.

When the dust had settled the boy looked around. It was hard to see because not only was it dark out but gloomy rain clouds covered the night sky, obscuring the moon from vision. But despite that he could still make out all the damage that had been caused.

The dust was starting to get to him and he could feel his nose beginning to itch. He tried to stop what was to come but was unsuccessful. He sneezed and a cloud of dust and dirt that had collected in his hair clouded his face once again. He gave a frustrated sigh and began to shake his head. Running his hand through his black messy hair a few times, freeing the dust and dirt that had been lodged in it from when the building had fallen.

When he finished, he looked back up and scanned the area. Seeing no immediate danger he then looked skywards, searching the night sky for any sign of the ghost that he had been in battle with. But there was no sign of him. Not one trace.

"I'm not getting better I'm getting worse" He stated hotly, his frustration finally getting to him. He thought that all of his practicing was paying off. '_But apparently not'_. He looked at the ground once again and began walking, kicking over bricks and wood as he went. Until he found what he was looking for.

He moved to a rather big piece of wood and turned it over, feeling somewhat relieved when he found it there. He bent down and picked up the Fenton thermos. '_Well at least I didn't loose you'._ At this moment he figured positive reinforcement was probably better then negative.

He looked around himself once more. There was not much he could do about the building or the mess he and the ghost had created. But he was planning to find the ghost that he had let slip away. Determined not to let it get away and cause more trouble that it already had. The young man stood completely still and concentrated.

Within seconds the dark night was illuminated by the bright bands of light that had appeared around his waist. And Danny Fenton began to change into his altar self. As one of the rings proceeded upwards the other went down. His clothes changed to a black and white jumpsuit with an emblem that was a D with a P inside of it, marked clearly on his chest. His hair turned Snow white, while his eyes changed from ice blue to luminous green.

He was now Danny Phantom.

He let the change of power he felt flow through him freely. It happened every time he changed. A new sense of power would flood his body. Heightening his senses and giving him a better sense of his surroundings, as well as himself. He lifted himself slowly in the air preparing to take of at full speed, but jerked to a stop when he heard a pained moan. Turning around he searched for the sound. But couldn't make out where it had come from.

Danny began to feel his panic rising. What if someone had been in the building when it had collapsed? What if they were hurt really badly? Why hadn't he checked! He flew back down going intangible. And frantically flew through every mound of debris that was big enough to conceal a body, desperately looking for the owner of the sound.

He gasped and his face turned sheet white when he found the owner or rather owners of the sound. Danny's whole body went into shock. And fear burst through every part of him. His mother and father were unconscious under some bricks and wood. That had obviously fallen on them when the building had collapsed. He grabbed them both. Using his powers to turn them intangible he pulled them out of the wreckage, and then dragged them to a clear spot. Danny stood back up and took in a deep breath. He had exerted a lot of energy when he was fighting the ghost, and with most of his power gone, he could already feel himself beginning to change back. But he held on to his transformed state a little longer, working his mind over.

What was he going to do? If he called for help on his cell phone then surly his parents would figure out his secret when the next phone bill came. They thought he was at home in bed. What would he be doing out here… calling a hospital? But he was also to week to fly them to a hospital. Choices, choices what should he do. And Danny new he didn't have much time. His parents needed medical attention. Coming to a decision he transformed back and whipped out his cell phone deciding upon the better action. He called the hospital. Giving their location and giving a little summery on what had happen. Of course leaving out his 'little' ghost battle and his name. As soon as he hung up his phone he turned it off then shoved it back into his pocket. Looking down at his parents sadly he turned back into Danny Phantom. He would have to leave them here. He would need to be home before the hospital called. Danny turned from them and took off flying toward his house.

ob0do

He landed in his bedroom and gave into his exhaustion. He changed back to his human form and collapsed onto the bed. Danny turned his head toward the window and watched as it began to rain. Tormented thoughts of his parents danced across his vision. There was nothing to do now but wait. And he didn't have to wait long. The phone rang only a couple of minutes later and he could here his older sister Jazz talking.

Like Danny had guessed it was the hospital calling the two siblings to inform them of their parents. They left the house shortly after and were now in the waiting room.

A short while ago they had been given reports on their parent and were waiting for them to wake up. They were not badly hurt. '_Luckily. Whose to say what will happen next time…' _They had many cuts and bruises and had received mild concussions. His mother had a left broken arm, and his father a broken right leg. Danny new they would be all right. Not because the doctors had told him so. But because he just new. It was an extra sense he had always had, even before he got his ghost powers. That was triggered when ever concerning someone he deeply cared for.

When someone close to him was endanger he knew about it. He would feel nervous and shaky. If that person or persons was physically hurt he would feel beaten down and achy, and if that someone was mentally in pain Danny would feel an off set feeling in the pit of his stomach and feel like the world was closing in. Right now he was feeling calm even if he was a little shaken up. And that could only mean that his parents were alive and well… well as well as they can get in their current condition. There were few times when this sense had failed him, so few it would be foolish not to trust it now.

Danny should have been thinking about his parents and coming up with an excuse for the hospital call. But Danny's mind was occupied with other thoughts. His mind turning over thoughts, mulling over so many things concerning his life and the people in it. He was constantly putting his family and his friend Tucker in danger. He hadn't meant for it to be that way. But it was. There was no way to escape it. They were closest to him. And so they were the ones that got hurt.

Over the years of fighting ghosts. He had come up with many probabilities. Turning them over in his mind repeatedly. He didn't know why he did this. It was just something that he had started doing. But something's seemed to make sense and stick. For instance when there is a hero. It seems there is always someone evil to oppose you.

It was how balance was kept. There could not be love without hate. Nor could there be order without chaos. It was just another balance that was needed to make the world go round. So there for, if he left, the ghosts would leave to. Right? If he was wrong then the town would be in big trouble. But that's why he was going to close the doors to the ghost zone. Besides his parents could handle the ghosts a little better now. Danny took a long time thinking things over, and of the arrangements that would have to be made. Thinking everything over in his mind carefully. He came to his decision. He stood up suddenly and jazz gave him an odd look.

"Where are you going?" The red head inquired

"I'm leaving. I can't stay any longer." He started to slowly walk toward the door but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Well okay. I'll see you back at home then"

"No Jazz… that's not what I meant." He paused fumbling with the words he wanted to say. While Jazz looked confused and concerned. "I won't be home when you get back. I'll be long gone by then."

"Danny… What are you talking about."

"I have to leave, don't you see. I've been putting everyone in danger and I won't do it anymore."

"But you save people from danger. What are we going to do when you leave?"

"I plan to deactivate the Fenton portal. That way no ghost can escape into our realm. And I'm going to do a sweep of the city to make sure it's free of ghosts. But I'm going to be counting on you to make sure the Fenton portal stays shut."

"You're asking too much. No way is mom and dad going to let it just sit there. You know their gonna wanna turn it on and start messing with there gadgets as soon as they get better."

"You'll do fine."

"You're not even going to say good bye are you. What am I supposed to tell them." Jazz adopted a sarcastic tone "Danny ran away but its okay, it was his choice. He thought we were better of without him. But don't call the cops"

"Jazz you'll understand someday. And I will be back. I don't know when. But I could never just up and leave, never to return. I'll be back… when I sort everything out and when I'm stronger and am able to handle all the ghosts that have been showing up. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"You're being selfish…" she turned her head toward the floor. "Danny don't you understand you've saved so many life's, you've done so much good." she pulled her head up to stare at him again. "Why are you walking away now. What if the ghosts find other means of getting in to our world. And your not there."

Danny turned away from her heading toward the door. "Goodbye Jazz" he said it softly. But not so soft she wouldn't be able to hear it. Then he was gone. Jazz looked down at the floor and sniffled. Fighting to keep the tears at bay. _'Why did he feel he had to leave? Oh Danny what is going on that you wont let me help you with? what could possibly push you to leave?'_ Ether way it wasn't up to her. She may not agree with him. But she'd do what he asked of her. And keep the ghost zone closed off from this world for as long as she could. _'good luck little brother finding what your looking for.'_


	4. dont need a reason

Chapter 2

Sam lifted her head off the cool tiles of her bathroom floor. Her head was pounding and it seemed like every part of her body was throbbing. She could vaguely remember crawling into her bathroom, which was connected to her room. She had come in to clean and bandage some of the open cuts from where the metal part of the belt had struck her. Sam concluded that she must have collapsed and passed out on the bathroom floor.

Covering her eyes with her right hand to block out the blinding sunlight that now streamed through her window. She stood up on shaky legs and leaned against her counter. She took a long deep breath. And looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face didn't look too damaged. There was just a welt on her left cheek. She let go of the breath she was holding and moved slowly to her right to where her shower was. She turned the knobs and sat on the toilet seat and waited until the water was warm.

As she sat in silence she stared out blankly. Her mind was completely blank. She had nothing to think about. It was better that way. No disturbing images of the night before to haunt her. At least not yet.

She was snapped out of her daze when she noticed steam rising from the violet colored shower curtain. She stood up and rid herself of her clothing. Stepping into the warm water relaxed her tense and aching muscles. She glanced down at her battered body. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw what had happen to it. She had bruises and welts all up her legs, stomach, and on the upper part of her chest. Cuts ranging from small to large were scattered around her body. Some had freshly opened in the warm water and were bleeding. There were a few bruises on her arms but there were more cuts there than anything else. But even for how many wounds she had, you could still make out the old bruises from the previous beatings.

Her body began to hurt more as she took in just how much she was hurt. She then became aware of the pulsing ache on her back. Which meant her back was probably just as badly hurt as her front. Though for all the damage that had been done to her skin it wasn't nearly as bad as the torment she now felt within herself. She let a ragged cry full of agony escape past her lips. Why was she subjected to this? What in the hell had she done? She collapsed to her knees and cried. Letting what had happen the night before fully hit her.

She cried for a little while. Letting her emotional state re-correct itself by letting everything out. Sam let the powerful wave of emotions hit her full force. Loneliness, sadness, hatred, regret, pain, all let loose in a spectacular display of tears and haggard cry's.

The water streaming down her back and over her head was the only comfort she would receive for the day and some how she took small comfort in that. Even if it wasn't human it was soothing in its own right. When her body finally stop shaking with the force of her sobs she stood back up. She was coming down from the emotional impact. And her tears had stopped flowing. Sam took a calming breath. And began to wash herself. Losing her mind once again to the sweet blankness that had taken over her mind before she had stepped into the shower.

When she was done rinsing off the soap on her body she stepped out and dried herself with a black fluffy towel. When she was done she moved to her hair. Drying it the best she could. She then carefully sat on the floor in front of her cabinet, making sure as to not bring on any more pain than she was already feeling. She dug through it until she came across what she was looking for. She pulled out some bandages and some rubbing alcohol. Then she proceeded to clean and bandage some of the bigger cuts that were scattered around her body, wincing whenever she put the rubbing alcohol on an open cut. When she was done she put her medical supplies away and headed out the door and back into her room.

Her room was in order and her door had been shut. Over all it looked like nothing had happened. Sam scowled. The room was just like her mother in an odd mocking sense, acting as if nothing had happened at all. When in fact in these very walls, she had been subjected to a hell no one should have to be put through. And that's how her mother would act. The next time Sam would see her mother after one of those nights. She'd act as if nothing and conspired between the two. Sam shook her head and cleared it. She would not put her mind through the pain of reliving what had been happening for two years now, ever since her father had left.

She ran to her closet and threw her towel on the floor. She quickly got changed into a plain black tee shirt that clung to her figure, and then pulled on black jeans that had red stitching and a skull with two bones crossed behind it stitched on the right back pocket. The jeans clung to her long legs at the top and then around the knees they fell straight down, making them baggy around her feet. She left her walk in closet and headed to her drawer and pulled out two light purple socks and pulled them on. Then walked back into her bathroom to apply her makeup and fix her hair.

Once again she was faced with her reflection, but decided it better not stop to think on anything to deep. She reached for her black eye liner and applied that as well as some black mascara. Then she put on her light purple lipstick.

Looking in her mirror Sam reached up a hand and touched the welt gingerly on her cheek. She wouldn't put cover up on it. What was the point? Even if she did you could still make it out. Besides that wasn't her thing anyway she couldn't pretend like her mother could. Sam then picked up the brush that was lying in front of her, and brushed out her black shoulder length hair. And then tied it into a half ponytail. Sam brushed her teeth and returned to her room.

Her mind was snapped back into reality after looking her room over once more. Her mind jerked out of its stupor and she began to think normally again, her thoughts daring to stray to new possibilities of what life was like on the outside. Outside this house, outside of the school she had been forced to attend, outside of this town for which she was condemned to live.

Were there just as many conformists outside of the town's boundaries as there in? She was almost positive there was, but maybe it was toned down else where. What about life? Was life more fulfilling outside of this desolate town? She could only hope. And what of people? Did they randomly just hit you in an act to solve their problems? Or turn the other way when you step through a door?

She hadn't had much good interaction with people, but she figured at the least she would be free of the chains of home. A_nd I can always just fold into myself. There really is no reason to interact with people._ With that being the last thought on her mind she ran back to her closet. Threw open the doors and rummaged threw it. Throwing clothes and shoes every which way, until she came across her navy blue duffel bag. She reached around her grabbing anything and everything within reach. And threw what she knew she would need in the bag including some of her medical supplies. She pulled on some sturdy black shoes and lifted the bag onto her shoulder.

She left her closet and set the bag on her bed. Than moved swiftly to her desk and grabbed her wallet and keys, stuffing them in her dark purple purse. Than rummaged through one of her drawers looking for her hidden stash of money. She pulled out a big wad of cash that she had been saving up. _Just for emergencies._ She mused to herself. She than stuffed the money into her wallet and placed the wallet back into her purse.

Turning back around, she ran to the window and looked below her second story floor. _Good, no car. She must have gone to work today._ She jogged to her closet and grabbed her black coat and a black and red empty backpack. Then put her duffel bag back onto her shoulder. And proceeded down the hall to her mothers room.

Sam opened the door to her mothers room very slowly and peeked in, the proceeded to step in cautiously and looked around. She knew her mother was not home. But it was a nervous habit she had picked up and could not ignore. Sam then began to walk further into the room slowly, heading for her mother's dresser on the other side of the room. When she reached it she began rummaging through it until she came across her mothers secret stash of money. Sam smiled to herself. Her mother thought she was so smart. Hiding all that money in a dresser drawer, all packed into a sock.

Her mothers logic was one thing that Sam couldn't help but think about from time to time. For instance, the sock full of a large amount of money. Her mother figured that sense they had a big house and lots of money within. That a robber would head for the safe first. So she kept a large amount in the drawer just incase. '_actuality that does kinda make sense…'_

Shaking her head at her musings, she shoved the money into her purse and ran out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. She then jogged down the stares and into the kitchen. Setting her bag down on the floor and her backpack on the counter, she went through her refrigerator and pantry. Taking chips, water, pop, bread, peanut butter, and anything else that was eatable and easy for on the road. Then put them in her backpack. And whatever didn't fit in there, ended up in what little room there was left in the duffel bag.

She left the threshold of her house and stood on her porch taking in the scenery. The air smelt of freshly fallen rain and the grass glistened with the after math of the rain fall from the night before. Taking in a deep breath she admired the smell and the peacefulness of the early morning, then she walked to her Black two door cavalier.

Opened her door and threw her backpack in the back along with her duffel bag. Then tossed her coat over them. Since it was mid spring she wouldn't be needing it yet. But it never hurt to bring it along just incase. She then set her purse down on the floor of the passenger's seat. She stood straight up again and gave her home one last look over. It had kept a roof over her head and shielded her from cold nights. But it never gave her the comforts nor the sense of 'home'. Like she had seen on T.V or had heard from people talking. No, this was right it was right for her to leave. She didn't need a reason. She just knew it to be. And with that she took a seat shut her door, and started the engine. She backed out of the driveway and was off.


	5. a new town

Chapter 3

He had been driving for three hours now, trying as best as possible to get as much distance between himself and his home. The rain was beginning to slow to a stop and a low fog was starting to set in. There was no sign of anyone. The roads were completely dead. _'No one's bothering to drive this early on a Saturday.'_ He mused. Despite his thoughts, Danny was fighting fatigue. He was trying his best to keep his eyes clear and focused on the road. But he was running on little to no sleep. And the lull of the soft music on the radio was making him drowsy. _'Never was anything good on in the morning_._'_ He thought bitterly as he turned off the radio and then glanced at the time. It was 4:45 AM and he desperately needed a place to sleep. Seeing an exit coming up, he turned off onto it and drove to the nearest establishment where sleep could be had.

Soon he was checking in to a motel 8. While he was busy renting the room the receptionist, a middle-aged man, kept sending him suspicious looks. Apparently he didn't seem too keen on having a 17 year-old rent a motel room. He kept glancing at Danny suspiciously while typing on his computer. While Danny being in the current mood he was in, with his lack of sleep, was not happy with the looks being sent his way. It had only helped to further sour his mood. All he wanted was sleep, damn it. What was wrong with that? Did everything have to be so damn hard? When Danny was given his key he turned and without a second glance at the man, left for his room.

He walked past many doors, stopping at most and then moved on to the next searching for his number. The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. Danny paused to admire the oranges, pinks, and purples of the early morning light that were cast on the parting clouds. After his slight pause of contemplation and momentary peacefulness he continued his walk until he reached his motel room. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. After shutting the door behind him he flung his bags onto the ground. Danny then moved to the shades pulling them down, warding out the invading rays of sunlight. Then proceeded to the bed tearing off the top comforter and letting it fall to the ground.

He had always been told to never sleep with a hotel comforter. You never knew how often they washed them or what the previous users of the room had done on it. And he'd rather not think of how dirty a motel one could be. He then collapsed upon the uncomfortably, stiff bed. Danny kicked off his shoes and covered himself with the sheets that were always tucked in so tight you had to wrestle with them. Finally somewhat comfortable he began breathing in deeply in a slow pattern to calm himself, getting his body ready for sleep.

Fragments of memories from the night before taunted him, slowly coming into view then disappearing at the last second. Then finally, after much frustration of pushing away the thoughts that kept unsettling him, Danny gave into the darkness that was slowly taking over his mind. Leaving it defenseless to the uncontrolled dreams that would soon fill his head. And leave him with restless sleep.

ob0do

He had slept for the rest of the morning and through out part of the day, it was now mid afternoon. Feeling drowsy, he sat up slowly and looked around. He hadn't bothered to look at his motel room when he had first entered it. But now his mind was functioning to a point of comprehension. The walls were a dirty white and the shades were a mixture of brown and dark red, as were the covers that were thrown on the ground only a few hours before. The floor was covered with light brown colored carpeting. There were two beds in the room and a small wooden table between them with a lamp fixated on top, seated next to it was a digital clock, which at the current moment read 2:43 P.M., in red glowing numbers.

He looked further to his left and saw what looked to be a door half way open, which indicated that there was a separate room apart from this one, which could only be the bathroom. He then turned his gaze to look straight ahead of himself. There was another wooden dresser, though bigger in size from the one sitting next to him. It held on it a small T.V, a mirror, another bigger lamp than the one on the table beside him, and a bucket for ice. Other then that he noticed the room was pretty much plain.

Danny threw the sheets off of himself and stood up. He stretched away the aches and pains that he had accumulated from the unconvertible bed, and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Finally feeling awake enough he stood and moved to the shades, opening them to reveal the blinding light of mid afternoon. After blinking rapidly to regain his vision, he moved slowly to his bag, picking it up and placing it upon the bed.

He rummaged through it until he found what clothes appealed to him at the moment. Danny also pulled out his own bar of soap, and a brush, and carried them to the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself and set the supplies on the counter. Soon he was fiddling with the water knobs in the shower until he found a comfortable temperature. He stepped into the shower and relaxed in the heat of the water running over him, then began to wash away the dirt that had clung to him for the past day.

Danny, taking a minute to let his mind wander, looked down at the drain watching as the water swirled down. He took a long deep breath and held it for a minute then let the air pass back through his lips. It was a release. Even if small, the action did help to calm his nerves about the whole situation. And leave his mind more open to thoughts. But the loneliness was starting to set in and homesickness was soon behind it.

ob0do

Danny dressed in a deep red tee shirt, with a black tribal tiger on the back. Its black lines and unique design simply crafted into a tiger in all of its fierce glory. While the pants he dawned were a dark shade of blue and baggy.

Turning to the mirror he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, then brushed his black messy hair. He heard a growl and looked to his stomach. Realizing he hadn't eaten in almost 10 hours. He left the bathroom and grabbed his wallet and keys, then was out the door.

Danny headed for his car, an older looking Taurus that was dark blue. He stopped just short of his door, and looked around. He hadn't considered the fact that he had no idea where he was and therefore had no idea where you could get food. As if dazed, he swiveled his head around looking in all directions, considering which would be the best path to take to find food. Finally deciding to head back the way he had come. He could vaguely remember passing some small restaurants and fast food places as he came into the small town looking for a motel.

ob0do

The time was going on 3:30 when Sam finally decided pull into a small town to grab some food and stretch her legs. After a few minutes of driving around the little town, she decided upon a modest diner. Sam steered her car into one of the many open parking spaces then stepped out. She breathed a sigh of relief to finally be out of her car. She stretched reaching her arms high in the air, then after a moment let them drop back at her sides.

Twisting her head around to observe her surroundings, she wanted to take a quick look at what was around her before she went in to get food. In a small way the town looked like home. Small shops were littered everywhere and there were tall buildings mixed into the jumble.

Sam smiled to herself, it may have looked a little like home, but it didn't have the same feeling to it. Nor did she feel the same while in this town. She felt excited and happy to be far from her home. Gaining control of her smile she dropped it adopting a look of boredom as she turned back around and headed inside the diner.

Upon entering the dinner she took immediate notice as to how emptied it looked. _'duh Sam its 3:40. most people don't go out to eat at that hour. The people that are here are probably just out for a late lunch… a really late lunch… or maybe an early dinner…?'_ A waitress came toward her stopping her rambling thoughts, then showed her to her seat. It was when she was seated at a booth that she truly took notice of the people around her. For the most part it was all older couples. And everyone was fairly quiet, despite the fact that there were so few people.

Her waitress came back over and greeted her, asking her what she wanted for the evening. Sam just ordered a house salad. After her waitress walked away Sam continued to take in the peoples appearances around her, not sure what else to do with herself. It was then that she took notice to the boy that was seated in the booth across from her. He was the only one here that looked about the same age as her. He had messy black hair and a red tee shirt on.

She cocked her head to the side, continuing to study the boy, finding that he was far more interesting than the older couples. He was pale, but not an unhealthy pale. He looked skinny from where she was seated but in no way was he a wimpy skinny, he was lean, and he had an air about him of someone that could 'kick ass' if needed be.

She quickly averted her eyes when she saw him turning his head to look at her. Their eyes locked for a brief second before she completely looked away. Deciding that watching the outside people would be far safer, then facing the owner of those eyes. _'His eyes…'_ They were a shocking blue that felt like they had looked right through her. She could still hear her heart beating rapidly in her head. And a faint blush crossed her cheeks at the realization that she had been caught staring.

Thankfully the waitress had come to save her, she set down her salad and asked if she wanted anything else. Sam replied with a quiet 'no thank you' and looked down at her food. Feeling silly for turning her head so fast and making it seem obvious that she had been staring, when he turned to look at her. She couldn't help but look at him one more time from the corner of her eye, only to see that he was still looking at her. Her blush came back full force and she looked back to her food to start eating.

The rest of her meal was uneventful. The guy next to her didn't seem all that interested in her so he had returned to his meal without a word, while she opted to stare off into space. Letting her mind wonder as it often did. The boy had left before her, which was enough to get her to relax again.

After she finished her meal with a contempt sigh, she paid then left. She headed back to her car and drove around looking for interesting shops to visit, after deciding that this would be a good town to stay in for the night and to 'see the sights'.

She ended up parking her car on the side of the road and putting money in a parking meter. Sam then walked off in the direction of her choosing, stopping only minutes later to walk into a store that had a wide assortment of things. She spotted a shelf of books in the back and started to head back there until she caught site of the same guy she had seen in the diner. She stopped in her tracks and took a long look at him, sizing him up. He apparently hadn't seen her yet, or had, but just didn't show interest. So she continued down the isle not giving him a second glance.

The books were all older. But there was a poetry one that caught her eye. She pulled it down and looked through it. If she didn't need to save her money she would have bought it. She sighed looking down at the book the returned it to its rightful place. Sam left soon after. Not finding anything more interesting.

She continued her walk down the street, but then paused when she heard noise. Curiosity getting the better of her she headed toward it.


	6. meet

Chapter 4

Danny found himself staring at the entrance of a county fair. While walking around the town, the noise had caught his attention so he had come to investigate. Only to be greeted with the site of a carnival. Grinning to himself, he walked toward a ticket booth. _'Well I guess I found what I'll be doing for the rest of the day.'_ After buying tickets for the rides he went in search of something fun.

Stopping at a long line, he looked to the front to see what it was for. 'The Zipper' was written in big letters over the machine. _'Aw cool.'_ Danny smiled to himself, remembering the last time he had ridden the ride. Tucker had been with him, and he had screamed like a girl. Only to want to ride it again when it was over. Danny shook his head, he missed Tucker but that couldn't be helped at the moment.

Looking again at the line, a frown formed on his face. _'It will take forever to get up there'_ but he was quickly proven wrong when he heard the carnie running this particular ride, start yelling from the front of the line.

"We need a lone rider!"

No one seemed to make a move so Danny quickly answered back, waving his arms and stepping to the side of the line so he could be seen. "Hey I'm alone!" He smiled when he was waved to the front, only to be stunned upon seeing the person he was called up to ride with. It was the same girl that had been staring at him at the diner. He couldn't believe it. And apparently from the look she had on her face, she couldn't believe it either.

They both stepped into the ride and the carnie shut the doors. All they could do was stare at each other as an uncomfortable silence overtook them. Until finally breaking the silence Sam blurted out,

"Your following me aren't you?" Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding me right? You're the one that was staring at me in the diner." Sam blushed a dark shade of red as Danny smiled at her, knowing he had caught her off guard. "And you showed up at that store just after me... If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the one following me."

Sam huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Don't let that head on your shoulders grow anymore than it already has, cuz it looks like your neck's about to snap from all of the weight." Danny frowned at her.

"Well there's no need to get huffy over it. I was just stating the facts." Whatever retort she was going to shoot back at him, was cut off when the ride jolted to a start. The cage they were in was flipped upside down a multiple of times, and neither could help themselves as they laughed from the weightless feeling that was created in the pit of their stomachs. When the ride was finally over, both stepped out and made there way away from the machine.

"Always did love that ride." Danny said absentmindedly putting both of his hands behind his head and linking them, smiling up at the sky.

Sam grinned despite herself. "Yea me to." And after a long pause of silence she started walking in another direction, calling back, "Well bye."

"Hey wait!" Sam turned around to look at the now frowning boy only a few feet away from her. He stared at her for a minute as if thinking before he got out what he wanted to say. "We didn't get off on the right foot…"

"No… I guess not…" _'Where's he going with this?'_

"So… um… my name's Danny." Sam cocked her head to the side, not quite sure what to make of the boy. Hadn't they just been arguing? _'Well you couldn't really call it arguing, but we weren't on the friendliest of terms either…'_ Noticing her hesitation Danny added, "What's yours?"

She took a minute in answering, as if unsure. "My name's Sam."

"Sam huh, nice to meet you" He nodded his head toward her.

"Yea… you too." Sam observed this 'Danny' person a little closer. He was a head taller than her, he was still wearing the red tee shirt with baggy dark blue jeans and his heir was black and messy, and his eyes were a bright sky blue. Finding herself looking into them once again, she still got the feeling as if he could see right through her, which she wasn't sure if she liked. So she quickly diverted her eyes, moving the to his chest. Over all he had a calm demeanor about him. _'He looks harmless enough.'_ Then frowned _'Wait what am I saying, they ALWAYS look harmless. I don't know if I can trust this guy. Why does he want to get to know me anyways?'_ Danny frowned back at her as he watched her stare at him. He took a few steps closer and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Um… hello? You okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she pushed his hand aside. "Yes, I'm fine" Danny's frown only deepened. Her voice sounded… desperate?

"Um, okay if you say so…" He looked her up and down watching her body language. But he couldn't get any clues as to what the girl was thinking. Deciding on another approach he looked around. "So how about we just stick together." Sam raised her eyebrow at him, "I mean most of the rides here are two person and well, we both are lacking in the other person category." He paused to grin at her before he continued. "Besides it'll give us both someone to talk to while we wait for rides." Danny watched as she cocked her head to the side again, looking at him, sizing him up. She was taking a long time in answering, so Danny smiled at her reassuringly.

"I guess that would be fine…" He let out a big sigh, feeling as if he had accomplished something.

"Great." He Responded while Sam continued to look at him confused, she finally decided to gave up on her critical thinking for the time being and just shook her head.

"Ok… so what ride should we do next?" She asked while turning her head to the side, surveying the rest of the carnival. _'So many people… ugh I hate crowds like this, why am I even here?'_ she turned her head back to Danny and watched as he looked around. _'Is it really safe if I stay with this guy? He could be a rapist for all I know… but he doesn't look like he'd hurt me. Ugh why do I think so much'_

"Are you sure your okay?" Sam moved her eyes up to find Danny looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine." She Replied annoyed. "Why are you so concerned about a complete stranger anyways?"

"Well we're not complete strangers anymore. I've given you my name and you've given me yours." He looked up in thought "Were more of what you would call 'acquaintances'." He flashed her another smile as he saw her face adapt an irritated look. "Come on, I think there's better rides this way." Turning to his right he moved forward and glanced back to see if she was following him. _'Wow she's actually following me, thought for sure she ditch me after I asked if we should stay together for the rides.'_

ob0do

They had ridden almost every single ride except the one they were in line for now. It was dark out and this would probably be the last ride of the day before they both turned in for the night. Both had talked little, not wanting to reveal anything about themselves. The only thing they had offered up is that neither of them live in this town.

Both were currently silent, still feeling nervous around the other. Danny put his hand behind his neck and looked down at the raven-haired girl standing next to him. He felt nervous being around her, but why he wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was because of the silence. Danny never could stand it.

He looked back up when he heard the ride slow to a stop and he and Sam moved forward onto the Ferris wheel. They opted to sit across from each other both looking anywhere but at the person seated across from them. Finally deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he turned to face Sam and started up a conversation.

"So… you said you didn't live here… are you visiting someone or…" But he was cut off with her quick reply.

"No," Sam made sure to keep her tone of voice in monotones, sounding bored. "I was just traveling through and decided to stay here for the night."

"Traveling, huh. Me too, just needed a vacation away from my home." He shrugged, "But I got tired so I stopped to rest." Sam looked at him from the corner of her eye, still keeping her head turned to the side, as if she were looking at the fair below.

"So you're not here with family?" Danny turned his gaze to the ground below and looked at the lights shining from the rides. Opting not to look at her while he was being interrogated.

"Nope, just me." Sam turned to him and frowned.

"No friends either?"

"No, no friends, I just needed to get away, so I left."

"You must get lonely, traveling with yourself I mean."

"I wouldn't know, I've only just left last night." He turned to look back at her. She still seemed so distant, and he had tried so hard all day to get her to talk and be friendly with him. _'Well at least I got a few words out of her'_ Danny sighed and looked down shaking his head. What had he been thinking? He just met this girl and he probably wasn't going to see her again. Why was he so desperate to make friends with her? Or perhaps he was looking too much into this. Maybe he was lonely. _'No, I've never had this problem before…"_

"Danny, something's been bothering me all day…" Danny looked back up at her and saw that she was still looking over the railing, but she had a distant look on her face.

"Yea, what is it?" Sam turned her head back toward him, looking him dead in the eye. Her unusual violet-colored eyes staring him down.

"Why are you so desperate in making friends with me?" Danny looked away from her.

"To tell the truth… I don't even know." He turned his head back, locking his eyes with hers once again. "I guess I was just curious." She gave him a confused look and he continued, explaining what he had meant. "I mean your different then most people I've ever met… and you were staring at me in the diner… then you showed up at the store, then we met here. It was just weird how it had happened, so curiosity got the better of me."

"Oh…" Sam turned her head and watched as their seats came to ground level. Both of them got up and exited the ride. They walked to the entrance in silence. When they made it, Sam turned to him and finished her thought, "I was just wondering… because most people don't talk to me… and well I didn't know if I had attracted a stalker or not." Danny chuckled.

"No, I'm not stalking you. I'll be leaving tomorrow so you wont have to worry."

"Gee, thanks" Sam's voice adapted a sarcastic tone. While Danny added humor to his.

"Hey, no problem." She smiled at him, a real smile, for the first time and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Danny." She held out her hand, which he took, and they shook them. "See ya." She turned her back to him and started heading toward her car.

"Hey!" He called to her and she turned to see what he wanted. "Are you sure its safe to walk around at night alone? Do you want me to walk you to your car or your hotel or something?"

"Now that Danny sounds a bit stalkerish." But she stopped her teasing when she noticed he was being serious with her. "Hey don't worry, I'll be fine. My car isn't to far from here."

"Well… okay. But be careful." She turned back around and called behind her.

"I will be. See ya."

"Bye," Danny frowned as he watched Sam turn the corner. But he decided that he shouldn't worry so much about her, so he turned to head back to the motel where he was staying.


End file.
